DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The diagnosis of a tobacco-related cancer provides a unique opportunity to promote smoking cessation among hospitalized cancer patients and their family members who smoke. Facilitating family-wide smoking cessation following cancer diagnosis is likely to support patient's efforts to quit and to have critical cancer prevention implications for asymptomatic family members who smoke. To date, no published studies have examined the influence of recent cancer diagnosis on family patterns of smoking cessation. The study objectives are (1) to identify patterns and predictors of smoking cessation among spouses and other family members of patients recently diagnosed with tobacco-related cancers and (2) to examine the impact of spouses' and other family members' smoking status on patients' post-diagnosis smoking cessation. Eligible family members will be assessed twice: (a) baseline (T1) will occur shortly after diagnosis and (b) follow-up (T2) will occur 3 months post-diagnosis. Family members will complete self-report questionnaires assessing tobacco use and several variables hypothesized as predictors of smoking cessation (e.g., cancer risk perceptions and emotional distress). Patients' post-diagnosis smoking status will be obtained in conjunction with an ongoing parallel study of continued tobacco use among patients recently diagnosed with tobacco-related cancers.